


Nifflers Make Bad Pets

by Moons_of_Avalon



Series: Gravebone Ficlets [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence in Pretty Things, Established Relationship, Heavy Petting, M/M, Minor Niffler Mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon
Summary: Nifflers make bad pets. They just do, no matter how cute they may be. Especially if you're just trying to have a peaceful make-out session with your boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just silly but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Enjoy~

“Oh my–!”

Percival grins at the breathy sound of Credence’s moaning. His lips are fixed to the pale column of the boy’s neck, and he bears his teeth to nip softly.

“Oh Percival…”

Gentle hands grip his shoulders, tugging at his shirt, but Percival continues his trail of slow, warm kisses up Credence’s neck, brushing the tip of his nose along his jaw before finding those plush lips.

“Yes, my darling?”

Credence pouts at him. “You’re teasing,” he whines.

“And you weren’t when you crawled into my lap wearing this?” Percival’s hand runs down Credence’s side, over the scarlet, silk robe that hides absolutely nothing of the boy’s body. Credence had blushed so brightly when Percival had first brought it home for him, but his embarrassment hadn’t stopped him from trying it on. Now he wears it almost every day, sometimes over his pajamas, sometimes with nothing at all.

Tonight had been a ‘nothing at all’ night. And Percival had hardly been complaining when his young lover had wandered into the library where he’d been reading, taken hold of his tie, and led him to the chaise lounge where they could lay out in each other’s arms for lazy kisses.

Credence just shrugs at Percival’s accusation, peering up through his eyelashes as he tugs at Percival’s shirt yet again. Percival acquiesces, sitting up to quickly undo the buttons of his shirt and toss it away. Credence giggles, reaching up to glide his hands over Percival’s chest as he draws his lover in again, spreading his legs and gasping softly when Percival presses between them.

Percival resumes his task of covering Credence with kisses, his lips wandering down a smooth neck and along a delicate collarbone. He noses Credence’s robe out of his way, nipping lightly across his shoulder and kissing down his chest.

Credence coos for him, hands running through his hair. Percival groans when a soft hand slides down his back, dragging up slowly, nails biting into his skin. 

“Are you being naughty, my love?” he purrs. Credence smiles, sweet as anything, wrapping long legs around Percival’s waist.

“Only because you like it,” he teases. 

Percival chuckles softly, catching Credence’s lips in a kiss. Credence moans, clinging to Percival when Percival sits up and pulls Credence into his lap. Long, dark curl brushes against his face while Credence arches against him and he grins at the feeling of the young man’s cock pressing against his stomach.

He pushes the silk robe down Credence’s arms, and Credence’s lets it fall, brilliant red giving way to milky white. He frees his arms from the fabric to wrap them around Percival’s shoulders, bringing their lips together once more. Percival tastes Credence’s sweet tongue on his own while his hands trace the supple curve of his lover’s thighs, moving up and under the robe. Credence gasps when Percival takes hold of his backside, pulling him closer. 

“Percival…” Credence whimpers. He begins to rock back and forth, and Percival groans when the friction reaches his cock through his pants. He takes hold of Credence’s hips, forcing the boy to move slowly, pulling moans out of both of them as a slow burning fire begins to build between them.

“Oh darling…” Credence moans. His head is rested on Percival’s shoulder now, and Percival is all to eager to take advantage, his lips and teeth fixed just under Credence’s ear, sucking and nipping to leave a mark on his lover’s perfect skin. “Oh please don’t stop.”

Percival hums against Credence’s skin, nuzzling his soft cheek. “How could I?” he asks. Credence is flushed pink now, and the color only deepens when Percival cups his face. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs. Credence tries to duck away, but Percival just kisses him to stop him in his tracks. “So beautiful,” he repeats. “My perfect, pretty darling.”

Credence tries to whine but the sound breaks off into a moan when Percival presses the boy down into his lap, rolling his hips to thrust up against him. Credence clings to him, whimpering and moaning, squirming in Percival’s hold.

“Please!” he begs, his warm breath ghosting against Percival’s cheek. “Oh Percival, please––”

The sudden sound of shattering glass startles them both, and they freeze. Percival’s about to reach for his wand, when Credence’s gaze fixes on something just over his shoulder and exclaims: “Pudgie!!”

Percival sighs, putting up no fight as Credence scrambles off his lap. Pudgie. The niffler Newt Scamander gave Credence as a birthday present just a few months prior. Credence absolutely adores his new pet; he’s given him an entire room in their townhouse to fill with burrows and glittering treasures, and for the most part, the little creature is no trouble. 

But every once in a while…

“Come down from there!”

Percival turns in time to see Credence flick his hand towards the shattered paperweight that the niffler knocked over, and the glass orb quickly reassembles itself. Credence has gotten one arm back in a sleeve of his robe, but the other hangs, forgotten in his rush. Pudgie’s gotten himself onto one of the higher shelves and is now scuttling as fast as he can away from his incensed owner.

“Pudgie I mean it!” Credence huffs. He grabs for the niffler, but misses by barely an inch, the fluffy black creature skirting past his hand. Percival can’t resist chuckling when Credence stamps his foot in frustration, holding out his hands.

“Accio!”

Pudgie squeaks as he’s suddenly pulled backwards, soaring into Credence’s out-stretched hands. Credence huffs again, holding the niffler up at eye level.

“What do you have?” he demands. Pudgie trills, almost as if in response, but Credence does not appear swayed. “Don’t look at me like that, I can see you’ve got something in your belly.”

Pudgie is given no more chance to defend himself as Credence turns on his heel, heading for the desk. Newt taught him how to encourage a niffler into giving up its loot, so he wastes no time in taking hold of Pudgie’s feet and flipping him upside down. The little creature squeals and trills while Credence tickles his stomach, but soon enough, trinkets begin pouring out. Cufflinks, earrings, spare coins, even one of Percival’s watches and a few crystals that Credence loves for decoration. Once the last of the treasures have been revealed, Credence sighs, cupping Pudgie against his chest.

“Those are not yours,” he scolds. Pudgie trills again, now amusing himself with the pendant around Credence’s neck: a large ruby set in silver that Percival gave him for their one year anniversary. Credence sighs, his ire already fading as he crosses the room back to Percival.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, sinking down and leaning against Percival, who quickly brings the boy into his arms. “I thought I locked his door…”

“He’s a clever one,” Percival shrugs. “It happens.”

Credence nods, petting Pudgie’s head and leaning to kiss Percival’s cheek. “I guess I should go put him back.”

“I guess so,” Percival replies. He rubs one finger over Pudgie’s head and chuckles when the black ball of fluff squeaks at him. “Cute little thing.”

“Naughty little thing,” Credence huffs. He slides his arm back into the forgotten sleeve of his robe and stands, and Percival lets his eyes trail along his lover’s body before it disappears from his sight.

He sighs, laying back against the chaise and closing his eyes. He can hear Credence walking down the hall, and chuckles at the sound of the boy fussing at his pet. His hands go to his belt, undoing it and dropping it onto the floor for the sake of relieving a little pressure. He’s not left waiting for long. Soon enough, Credence is coming back down the hall. Percival smiles when he hears the door open and Credence’s steps rush across the room. His only warning is a half second of silence before Credence bounces onto the chaise next to him.

“Well hello,” Percival laughs. Credence giggles, straddling Percival and leaning down for an eager kiss.

“Now,” he says, his beaming smile framed by a halo of dark curls, “where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at moonsofavalon.tumblr.com
> 
> And leave a review if you enjoyed~


End file.
